Talk:The Next Generation Tournament Round 2/@comment-4144052-20120119120127
I'm really sorry this is late, I got confused and thought it was due today. Hope it's alright! Episode 8: Don't Turn Around So, Declan is finally adopted by Jaxon's family, so they're officially brothers. Jaxon gets the very selective Honey to go on a date with Declan. Rose and India are grappling for control of the spot of head cheerio, which Sue has assigned them to share. Rose and Kevin decide to give it another try, as Kevin seems to be getting better. New Directions plan out their set list for sectionals. Breezy and Evan go out on a non-date to practice a duet for sectionals, but end up kissing. Hallie breaks up with Bella, saying that it is better for everyone if she is with Miles. When Lucas accidentaly leaves his notebook lying around, Azimio finds it and spreads the content around the school. Lucas' abrupt outing leaves him insecure and abandandoned by his best friend. Archie is still chasing James, making Jaxon really angry and frustrated. Archie shows up to talk to Jaxon, telling him that he is still in love with James and vica versa. Jaxon, backed up by Santana and Brittany, tells Archie that he's nothing but a bad memory. Jaxon and James are, of course, still madly in love. They make the decision to wait to go all the way. Even though there was an awful lot of heartbreak in this episode, the family of New Directions get through it together. Cheers: The Declan and Honey storyline was really good, and very funny. This was one of the happier moments in the episode. The Rose and India rivalry fits really well with the characters, but my favorite part of that scene was Sue. Overall a great scene, and an awesome song. Better than the main TV show is New Direction's planning for sectionals. This new New Directions will certainly go far if they plan this well all the time. I loved the Brevan story. Those two are very cute together, and the date was described extremely well. I love the duet, and I think it describes them really well. I liked the song between Bella and Hallie, and the fact that they were so honest with each other. That's what you get from ten years of friendship. Lucas scenes were amazing! Very well written, especially Azimio and Lucas' feeling of being an outcast. I was really glad to hear Jaxon's feelings about all of the goings-on with Archie. Archie, as one of the best written characters on this show, is just the right amount of rude and strangely thought-provoking. I bet he even had Jaxon just slightly doubting himself. But... Jameson is rock solid, thanks to James' bravery. The whole Archie James Jaxon storyline deserves a round of applause. The final number! It cheered everyone up, including me. It represents one of the best things about glee: even when you're down, seemingly beyond repair, your family helps you smile again. Bravo! Jeers: The storylines between India and Rose and Rose and Kevin could have used a little more. Just a little acknowledgment towards the end to show that they happened, because I know there's not that much room in an episode. Bella and Hallie. I was expecting this breakup to happen, but I think it could have used a little emotion. Most of their best moments are captured in their friendship. Their scene has them being really honest and straightforward about their feelings, like friends would do, but not quite as emotional as I would imagine girlfriends to be. Evan saying to Jaxon that he was considering coming out seemed a little out of place. He mentions it and then ends up going on a date with Breezy. Even so, I think it is a good storyline that should be explored more. Minor Jameson note: They always seem to be taking things just a little fast. It's alright though. They're in love. Overall, a great episode! There was a lot in there, and it was still amazingly written, with great songs and storylines. Hmm... can I give it a 4.5 out of 5? I loved this episode!